User talk:Rift Fleet
– 03:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Stardates How the frig frag do ya figure out what 50234.2 means anyway?! I heard many diferant things like the numbers mean the season number, episode number, werid calender date in real life, etc. But how do I find todays date using this system? I have visited many web sites but htey really dont say how the stardates work. Please help! Rift Fleet 19:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC)Rift Fleet : http://steve.pugh.net/fleet/stardate.html -- 00:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Ok I get it! :) Lets use 50234.26 as a reference the 50 is the year ans the 234 is the day and month of that year then the .26 is the time. so the year is ~ 2350 in the 23 day of the fourth month at 2:59:60 that maybe be it right? Rift Fleet 21:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Not really, what would you do with months after September? The thousands does refer to the year, though 50xxx would be 2373. The general rule is that 1000 stardates = a year. If all stardates are evenly distributed then roughly 2.7 stardates = 1 Earth day. So 234.26 is three months into the year. Or to use that useful calculator on that site given above you get, Tue, 27 Mar 2373 12:07:03 GMT. - 06:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I still do not quite get it but I will trying so thank you for all the infomation you gave me. Oh and by the by have you loooked at my user page? Rift Fleet 21:06, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Enterprise-J and the mystery ship on the main page of ST: EU O.K. I'm kind of wondering why hasn't anyone (that I know) have given a name to the Enterprise-J course on Memory Alpha I gave it the class name -Rodenberry Class vessel- after the creator himself (might wanna see if I spelled his last name right). Also what is the name and class of the ship and station on the main page of this website? Odd vessel too. Rift Fleet 21:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :MA is the canon Star Trek wiki and there is no canon name for the class so they just refer to it as the Enterprise-J type. Roddenberry has two d's. The station is Deep Space 12 and the ship is a Stinger-class fighter. :What part of the stardates is still giving you trouble? Oh, what did you want me to look at on your user page? – 21:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Not much on the stardates but I just wanted to see if peaple one: like my story design and two: if the ships that I created will make a cool fleet to fight my new alien baddies (course I suppose that you might say that 'it's your story you can do what ever ya want with it') but my story deals with unquieness I want to do something that will make people think that "Star Trek really isn't for geeks, matter of fact it reminds me of Yatta Yatta Yatta" the reason I say geeks is that everyone I talk to say that it is for geeks and nerds so thats what im trying to change little by little. Also I made a page that listed some of the ships from all races, eras, and universes but I seem to have lost it so if you or some one else can help either make another page or find the old one that would help. :) P.S. Look for Ships of the Federation or ships of the Galaxy hmm maybe that second one was the name of it. I'll check that then get bavk to ya. Rift Fleet 22:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Nope that was not it so I guess I lost the page but I think that it could benefit everyone if I or You We could create the page. I started typing out my own ships and the Enterprise's if you need to start it off. (I really need experience on how to create online stuff.) Hehehe Rift Fleet 22:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Ah I almost forgot the order I had the page in, well here it is: Name (Resestery) (Class Type) Rift Fleet 23:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to tell you this but you're going to have a very hard time convincing people Star Trek is not geeky when you have it set on futuristic starships flying in space and fighting strange, evil aliens at the edge of the galaxy. :The story isn't terribly unique - the Federation faces a new powerful alien threat - but that doesn't means it won't be interesting or that the story won't go in unusual or different directions. The Rifteons give me a Sphere Builders from vibe...is that what you are going for...wait, are they meant to be the same species? Don't get the 23 space stations part, why do you need one for each planet (plus if they range from Class A to Z shouldn't there be 26?) or the need for four spacedocks...one would be more then enough for four ships, they are quite huge. :As for the starships, why would you have a ship, it is 200 years out of date and a is 80 years out of date...it seems odd to include two ships that are obsolete by the 24th century. :I checked and unless you're moonlighting under a different username you haven't created a page that lists starships, plus we already have one - starship. – 00:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Your right the I do have an idea to make a nice little twist in the Star Trek Universe (All vessels in Fan based time and cronological time will be added). No the Rifteons are their own species since they are one of two races created in the begining of the universe (the other race is debatible right now but im thinking pre-V'Ger race). The 23 stations came early in development and there reasons are that each planet holds infomation on "pre-time" and so each station was built to solve the puzles on each planet. Plus all the planets are one of the planet class's ranging from A to Z (which I created from a map chart book that show's the routes and territories of the different Enterprise's and Races). The four space docks are used for emergency's when multiple ships are damaged but can be repaired faster since their is room to fit the damaged ships. But they mainlly use the Future's Drydock or the Starbase for repaires and rest. The Gemini and Dyson ( and/ or Hellraiser) were caught in a Negitive zone (Where time has no meaning and all vessels from every era, time, and place are preasent with one goal: eliminate your opposites) when the Rifteons were done using them but both were saved when the Hellraiser or future when their and opened a hole big enough fro them to escape but whille iin the zone all other's sent their appear at the same time so thats why you get a 200 year old and a 80 year old vessel and crew appear at the same time. The end date for the Rifteon War (Which is kept secret by the Federation and not released to the rest of the Galaxy) is 2400 at that time the designs for the New Horizons class vessel went into production using all technoglogy from each race (including Borg, Dominion, Jem Hadar, ETC.) are used and the main design of the ship will come from the Rifteons with their 'Solar Killer' weapon. But im having trouble on what it COULD look like since the vessel uses some 29th century technology too. Well just type in what you want if you have any more questions and also I would like idea's for the ship I mean I did make an interesting design for it but still it would be cool to see >read< what other people would like in an 'Galactic Peace' Ship. Hey! Thats two ship names USS New Horizons and the USS Galactic Peace. User:Rift Fleet 23:13, 1 Aug 2008 (UTC) OK I have created a new page featuring my new series as I have figured out how to use this system to an extent. The link is on my user home page. Rift Fleet 23:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Questions and Answers to ST: Futures If anyone has any questions on my series in progress then type them here or if you just have an idea for it then I shall get back to you at an available time. Rift Fleet 23:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Please don't leave message on my archived talk pages, leave them on my main talk page. :As for your series if you want to bounce ideas off people a forum is a far more suitable place then a wiki, try Trekbbs (I'm a member there as well) it has a fair sized fan fiction community. Personally I prefer to talk about this kind of thing in a forum and leave the talk pages for STEU affairs. – 06:35, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Adiemus Good song, but I think it's actually by ' , not Enya. Heard it long ago. 22:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re: series in production Alas, I haven't had a chance to look at it much in depth, busy as I am with many things, so I can't offer an opinion, but maybe one of these days.... 12:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. Glanced over it a bit, not too deeply yet, but it sounds interesting. Like Jrofeta alluded above, even if it doesn't sound new, that doesn't mean your treatment of it won't be. All that matters is that you care about it. If you love what you're doing, if you're passionate about it, if it gives you thrills & chills thinking about it – in short, if it makes YOU excited, then that'll come across to others. And that's really all that matters. So, if you've got that, then write it up, make sure others can read it (not here on STEU but on your own website), kick in the afterburners, and more power to ya! And good luck! 03:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Vessels Hey there, (and previous ships , , and ) all have series attached to them. and Star Trek: Minnesota are no longer available (i.e. I lost the stories in a computer crash years ago but do have the vague outlines written on paper) but is still chugging along, slowly but surely. "Catalyst, Part One", "Isolation", "Howl" and "Dream a Little Dream of Me" are all done and posted on my Cantabrian Web site, and several Cantabrian-linked things are mentioned in the other series I work on, Star Trek: The Expedition. So, in short, yes, it is a fanon series. If you look at a series talk page, you can usually tell if they have the tag on the page whether or not there's a series attached. Hope that helps! --usscantabrian 21:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. In response to your post, it depends on how technical you want to get as to how hard developing a Web site can be. If you want control of the code, you'll need to learn . Many "free host" providers, such as GeoCities should have a free page editor you can use without knowing how to use HTML. In addition, you can sometimes use to create and maintain HTML pages (you'll need to upload these to a site like GeoCities). A site is like a tree: The index.html page is the trunk (which always needs to have .html behind it; all other pages can usually have .htm behind them), and then you branch out into different sections from there, i.e. ships, characters, stories, and so on. These have smaller branches, i.e. characters might have separate pages for the captain, first officer, et cetera. :But, you don't have to get that technical if you don't want to. If you want to just host the stories on your site, you can have them branching off your index.html. You can then link back to STEU if you want to with characters, ships, et cetera. :The reason you need a Web page is so that this acts as a "source" for your material. STEU wikia is like an encyclopedia, full of facts and figures. Admitted, some of the information is speculation (I mean, I put bits and pieces of background in for characters that will probably never make it "on screen"), but George Lucas does that all the time. As long as you have the basics there, i.e. a story or group of stories that can back-up and support your articles here, then you should be fine. :Your user page on here is to talk about you :) while you can branch out and use other articles to talk about things, i.e. USS Future, et al. :Hope this helps! --usscantabrian 01:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re: AHHHHH Easiest way to fix that would be to provide an external accessible source. – 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :You don't have an email account? Amazing. Try Hotmail or Yahoo, they offer free email accounts. – 17:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've noticed your interactions with Jono and others... ...and I think you might benefit from concentrating on writing your stories, rather than posting stuff about your ships here. Once you've got some chapters written, you can submit them to the Trek Writer's Guild (twguild.com) or (shudder) fanfiction.net. Then, if you want to host information about your stories here, you can. But the STEU is not designed to be an author's personal scratchpad or filing system. I know how easy it is to get caught up in having fun uploading articles, as opposed to actually writing the stories, which is hard, by comparison. You really should concentrate on that, though. Write your stories, submit them to a fan fiction website, and then, if you want, write encyclopedic entries about your characters stories and ships here. After they are published. Does that make sense? --TimPendragon 23:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Talk pages With only a few exceptions your use of talk pages has been fine, but for future reference just shouting that you don't like a type of ship on its talk page is not an appropriate use of that talk page. – 17:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I never said that I do not like the ship I was just pointing out that fans have been getting upset about the new version of the ship. Nothing more, nothing less really but I would once in a while like to say that I have contributed in some way to this site instead of being let down on everything I or other people say. I really think a complete Star Trek wiki would benefit all fans, just an idea. Rift Fleet 17:30, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Rift Fleet, no one's coming down on you to be mean or anything of the sort. The issue is that sometimes you seem to misunderstand the purpose of the wiki, which is to be an encyclopedia, not a general discussion board as you would find at TrekBBS.com or other such places. Encouraging other users about their work, helping them fix mistakes, properly pointing out flaws that should be corrected, those types of comments are appropriate. The comments you posted on Talk:Constitution class belong on a message board or discussion list - it's outside the scope of this community. --TimPendragon 22:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I actually forgot to state I was talking specifically about your comment on the talk page (which I've removed). You shouted (writing in all capital letters) that you didn't like the fact you saw the ship as a upgrade. I assumed you would have realised that, well you know what they say about assumptions! – 01:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Rift Fleet Hailing Yup, Salak's a Vulcan. He's my Primary Character at UFOP: StarBase 118. Happy to talk, anything you want to discuss? - Salak 16:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Never even heard of it. - Salak 16:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Life's a bit busy at the moment, but I might look into it at a later date. Thanks for the explanation :) - Salak 16:55, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::I did give your user page a skim read, yeah :) Quite interesting; Gemini's plaque quote made me smile as Tiger's motto paraphrases the same thing. - Salak 17:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Fair enough explanation, makes sense. :) - Salak 18:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ST:TFF I've encountered the site before, yeah. I'm not exactly a fan of his writing style, but I can see why people like it. As for contacting him about the wiki, feel free to do so if you want. It's not like we actively recruit around here. --TimPendragon 16:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) House Call My apologies for not responding to the message you left on my Memory Beta talk page, but my association with that wiki is long over and I only visited there by accident today. Anyway, I haven't heard of ZDeamon before no, but if it is some kind of RPG, I don't think its my sort of thing. And as for me being in this universe when I can't jump from one to another. Well I'm the Doctor and I'm brilliant! (: --The Doctor 18:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Blanking pages Don't blank pages. If you think a page should be deleted add to the top of the article either the or templates, depending on which is the most appropriate for the given situation. – 16:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :The USS Gemini page has been deleted. is still there. You can get this info from the page, any recent deletions are grouped under (Deletion log). – 16:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you add an article you need to cite your sources for the information you provide. – 17:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Anyone could try, yes. As I understand the system you put in a proposal for a new wiki with wikia and it goes through some sort of review process to determine whether it should be created or not – 17:26, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry to butt in here, but you won't get authorization to do that through wikia, many people have tried and failed. Myself included. However, I am in the process of creating a wiki that does cover canon and non-canon material. I'm currently taking the fanon side under advisement, as I don't wish to put this fine wiki out of business, as this is the only one to do it properly. --The Doctor 17:36, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Well you can host stories on the [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Gamma Memory Gamma] and create articles related to your stories. Is that the sort of thing you're after? --The Doctor 17:52, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ST: Futures I've had a look at your page at MG. It's a start. – 05:54, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :I read what you had up and of course it needs improvement. You can't expect to fire out perfect works on your first go, not even professional writers expect their first drafts to be perfect. The more you write the more your style will develop and improve. Also run a spell checker through your work after you finish to pick up glaring mistakes. Also proofread it to pick out grammatical mistakes, if you can get someone to do the proofreading for you all the better as a different pair of eyes are much better at picking out mistakes. Everyone makes these mistakes so the challenge is in limiting them. :The level of detail is up to you. Read it and if you think an area would benefit from more detail then add it. If you think that there is unnecessary detail, then remove it. – 16:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not going to troll through MG to assess articles. If you add the article here be aware that there will most likely be policy differences between STEU and MG so you'd need to be wary of that. – 16:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::Since you are a member of Memory Gamma you should be aware of their policies and be able to compare them to STEUs to see if there are any differences. It just means if you have an article on MG and you replicate it here it could be tagged with maintenance templates like despite the fact it doesn't have a similar tag on MG. As for a logo, try searching for photoshop tutorials on the web. – 17:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) See Fan productions#Legal issues. – 17:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion Tag the articles with or . – 16:39, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :See Star Trek Expanded Universe:Deletion policy. – 17:05, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Another wiki? Here's an amazing innovated idea, how about asking them that question? – 15:48, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I find it completely and utterly believable that the site would identify itself as a wiki on its main page. My story is coming along fine. – 16:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Regarding Your "Information" About "Approval"... ...You do realize that all fan fiction is technically illegal, don't you? This is why people can't make money from it. Contacting CBS Paramount will have absolutely no effect - they do not, will not, and can not sanction anything. TV and film production companies generally "turn a blind eye" towards fan fiction because fandom helps perpetuate their investment, so long as people aren't trying to profit by it. So, all fan fiction falls into a rather murky "grey area of legality." Please don't take this personally, but having been part of or witness to many of your conversations and interactions here, I find your naivete unfathomable, and thus have to ask: how old are you? --TimPendragon 18:46, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :It's really nothing to worry about. Try reading this article on at Wikipedia. --TimPendragon 16:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think you're getting it. All fan fiction is technically illegal. There is no means by which you can make it "legal" or "approved." None of us owns the rights to Star Trek, Vulcans, Betazoids, the Starship Enterprise or any such thing, and Paramount will never authorize fans to use them. Hollywood turns a blind eye to fan fiction. That's the best that can be hoped for. --TimPendragon 20:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Just to clarify something that is a little different from how you are stating the case -- Paramount has indeed contacted the producers of New Voyages (which is fan fiction) and said that they will not stop them as long as they do not profit from their endeavors. So I'm not sure about the "illegal" part -- but the point we are both trying to make (repeatedly) is that :*'you ''can write fan fiction', :*'you can't sell fan fiction without breaking the law''' :*'contacting Paramount about it would be a silly thing to do because they will not actually say anything meaningful about it to you unless there is money changing hands' :If I were you, Rift Fleet, I would read the copyright pages of every site you contribute anything to very carefully because most websites that are commercially run have very careful copyright notices about what their users post and the legality of it. :Including this site.. did you happen to read any Wikia copyright page? Memory Alpha, Beta, Gamma and STEU all have a copyright page that explains what you can expect from posting. (You're actually expected to read it when you get your welcome message, did you?) -- Captain MKB 16:48, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well said. --TimPendragon 16:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Dude, the only way fan fiction works is by kinda staying below the radar. Contacting Paramount will do you no good - if you even get an answer, they will only tell you no, because they cannot officially authorize anything. The New Voyages deal required their intervention because fan films were becoming higher profile, and there was a question of money and legality. Paramount's agreement with STNV basically means that as long as the fan production doesn't attempt to make a profit with it or portray itself as anything other than fan made, Paramount will not come after them. The same already applies to fan fiction. Contacting CBS Paramount, JJ Abrams or the ghost of Gene Roddenberry will do you absolutely no good, and quite potentially a fair bit of harm. This is how fandom works, not just for Star Trek, but for everything. --TimPendragon 20:14, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::::God, I feel like I'm trying to explain fifth dimensional quantum mechanics to a Pakled. You seriously just don't get it. Paramount does not sue fan fiction authors, and believe me, they know we exist. In the mid-90s, they kinda went crazy and ordered a lot of fan-made websites to shut down, but after a brief span, they discontinued that policy. For over a decade, relations between Paramount and fan fiction writers have been good. We don't attempt to make money, and they ignore us. But by bringing yourself to their attention, you are risking them coming down on you hard. You will not get their authorization, and quite probably will incur their wrath. Just post your stuff and include the standard disclaimers you see everywhere, and you will be fine. Pursue this asinine attempt at authorization and you'll open Pandora's box right quick. --TimPendragon 21:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) STEU Star Award Uh, no... not exactly. Read the page description. That's why it's there. If you're asking whether you qualify, I have to say, no, sorry, you're far from it. 20:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Images Stop putting images on my talk page. Those images won't be deleted as there is no reason to do so. – 17:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Why would I do that? – 17:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, so Tim was correct. Anyway, I can't edit who contributed the images so I cannot undertake your dishonest deed even if I wanted to. – 14:06, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::I could reupload the images but there is no need to. There is nothing wrong with them to warrant overwriting the current versions. – 14:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::What Jono is trying to say, Rift Fleet, is that you are not breaking any laws, either in spirit or in letter, by uploading images to this wiki. That falls under Fair Use guidelines as long as the original source is credited. --TimPendragon 17:18, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::The person who contributed the image (shown in the section titled File history) is always the person/s who uploads the image. Page edits don't change that, they are listed under the page history which is accessed through History at the top of the page right next to Edit this page. What you saw would most likely have been me reuploading your image for some reason (usually to resize it below 150KB). – 17:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::(From Jono's talk page): "Never let this go"?? There's nothing to let go. You've done nothing wrong by uploading images to this wiki. That's fair use - they're not being used for profit, and credit is being given to CBS Paramount. It's not stealing anything - you're not claiming them as your own. You seem to be afraid of your own shadow, and I'm seriously beginning to wonder if you need some psychological help. --TimPendragon 02:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm just going to reup the images lest we be stuck in this endless loop. – 07:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) And in response to your last comment on my talk page: :I'm not quite sure I follow you - what do you mean by "edit"? Like a photomanipulation (ie, putting some non-''Trek'' actor's head on a Starfleet body)? Again, that falls under fair-use. Just don't claim that Sean Connery actually posed as a Vulcan for you, and you're fine. --TimPendragon 02:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :In the future please do not use people's talk pages to put up a laundry list of stuff you want deleted. The proper procedure is to tag the material with a template, which I'm sure I've told you to do before. If you had done things this way you would already know that the images you uploaded for your user page have already been deleted. – 03:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC)